<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Certificates: LearnedFoot Edition by Mornebane_Falconslithe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851030">Certificates: LearnedFoot Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornebane_Falconslithe/pseuds/Mornebane_Falconslithe'>Mornebane_Falconslithe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WDLF3(b) certs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornebane_Falconslithe/pseuds/Mornebane_Falconslithe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shame? Winning? Who knows!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WDLF3(b) certs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ShAmE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts">LearnedFoot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winning!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>


</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>